WHEN YOU'RE NOT HERE
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Donghae merasa bosan karena ditinggal Hyukjae sejak pagi, akhirnya ia menyuruh kakaknya datang untuk mendengar keluh-kesahnya. Seharusnya kakaknya memang datang untuk mendengar keluh-kesah, bukan mendengar yang lain. [TWOSHOOT]
1. When Hyukjae not here

**When You're not here**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance, Fluff**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

 _I have everthing next to me, but only you're not here..._

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Donghae membuang napas sia-sia sambil melirik jam dinding. Kopi di cangkirnya mulai dingin dan hari sudah mulai gelap, tapi orang yang ia tunggu belum juga datang. Hyukjae—kekasihnya, berpamitan pergi sejak pagi dan belum kembali hingga detik ini. Donghae mulai gelisah, ia tidak suka jika Hyukjae bepergian dengan temannya hingga larut malam. Ada banyak hal buruk yang di pikirkan Donghae, padahal ia tahu Hyukjae bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tapi entahlah, jika Hyukjae jauh dari pandangannya, Donghae merasa terusik dan tidak tenang.

Berkali-kali Donghae melirik ponselnya, lalu melirik jam dinding. Ia juga tidak bosan memandangi pintu dan sesekali memeriksa _intercom_ , tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Hyukjae sama sekali. Donghae menyerah, ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja makan, lalu menghubungi nomor ponsel Hyukjae. Hanya nada sambung yang terdengar, lama sekali hingga akhirnya berganti dengan suara operator. Hyukjae mengabaikan panggilan teleponnya. Donghae menghela napas panjang, ia melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa bersama tubuhnya yang mulai lelah karena mondar-mandir mengelilingi apartemen mewah mereka.

Tidak tahan berdiam diri dan merasa gusar, Donghae kembali mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor ponsel kakaknya. Di saat seperti ini, Donghae membutuhkan kakaknya untuk sekedar mencurahkan isi hatinya. Nada sambung terputus, berganti dengan suara lembut kakaknya.

" _Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?_ "

Donghae bahkan belum mengucapkan apa-apa, tapi kakaknya sudah terdengar gusar. Seolah Donghae menghubunginya hanya saat ia membutuhkan sesuatu darinya. _Well_ , tidak ada yang salah. Memang belakangan ini Donghae terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, hingga jarang sekali menghubungi kakak semata wayangnya itu. Tapi haruskah Donghwa sesinis itu padanya?

Donghae menghela napas panjang. "Bisa kau datang kemari?" pintanya tanpa basa-basi, toh kakaknya memang sudah tahu Donghae membutuhkan dirinya.

" _Kemari? Kemana? Kau ada dimana? Belakangan ini kau sulit sekali ditemui, dasar bocah nakal!_ "

Donghae tersenyum mendengar omelan kakaknya. Donghwa masih saja memperlakukan Donghae seperti adik kecilnya, meski kini mereka sudah sama-sama berusia tigapuluhan.

"Ke apartemen mewah Lee Hyukjae. Aku bosan sendirian," kata Donghae sambil mendesah pasrah. Matanya masih melirik jam dinding dan _intercom_ secara bergantian.

" _Sendiri? Memangnya Hyukjae kemana?_ "

Lama-lama Donghae bosan mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya, ia melirik layar ponselnya dengan gusar sebelum membawanya kembali ke telinga kanannya. "Datang saja, tidak usah banyak tanya!"

Kemudian Donghae memutus sambungan teleponnya, lalu melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa. Sambil menunggu Donghwa datang, ia melangkah ke kamar mengambil laptop juga gitar kesayangannya. Ia membawa dua benda kesayangannya itu menuju meja makan. Sambil menikmati kudapan malamnya, Donghae mulai menyalakan laptopnya dan memutar lagu yang belakangan ini sering ia dengarkan saat merasa bosan.

Alunan musik mulai menyapa gendang telinga Donghae. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai memetik senar gitarnya, mengikuti melodi yang ia dengar.

" _You must think that i'm stupid, you must think that i'm a fool. You must think that i'm new to this, but i have seen this all before..._ "

Donghae mulai mendalami lirik yang ia nyanyikan, mata sendunya fokus menatap layar yang menampilkan lirik lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Tiba-tiba pikirannya kembali melayang dan memikirkan Hyukjae yang masih bersenang-senang di luar dengan teman-temannya.

" _Lee Donghae?_ "

Suara Donghwa yang hampir terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyi bel itu, menginterupsi Donghae. Ia meninggalkan gitarnya, lalu beranjak dari meja makan dan melirik _intercom_ sekilas. Kakaknya sudah datang, dia tersenyum sambil memamerkan bawaannya didepan lensa _intercom_.

Donghae membuka pintu, lalu tersenyum tipis menyambut kedatangan kakaknya. "Kau datang?"

Donghwa mengangguk, ia menyerahkan kantong plastik yang ia bawa pada adiknya. "Hm, bersama _Taco_ dan _Americano_ kesukaanmu. Kau sedang gusar, ya? Kemana Hyukjae?"

"Masuklah." Donghae mengajak kakaknya menuju meja makan, tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaannya. Ia yakin, tanpa diberitahu pun kakaknya sudah mengerti.

Donghwa mengikuti langkah Donghae menuju meja makan, matanya memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan sadar Donghae tidak menyalakan lampu. Jika Donghae sudah gelap-gelapan seperti ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya. Bukan hanya itu, penampilannya yang kacau juga menunjukan seberapa gusarnya Donghae saat ini. Lihatlah dia, memakai kacamata hitam sebagai penahan rambutnya, wajahnya lesu dan rambutnya berantakan sekali.

"Kau selalu saja memanggilku ketika kau gusar, kau tidak punya teman lain? Kenapa harus selalu aku?" keluh Donghwa pura-pura kesal.

Pura-pura tentu saja, karena sesungguhnya ia mulai merindukan adiknya yang belakangan ini sulit ditemui karena kesibukannya. Sementara Donghae kembali memangku gitarnya dan menyalakan musik di laptopnya, Donghwa membongkar bawaannya tadi.

" _Too good at goodbyes_ ," gumam Donghwa saat Donghae mulai memetik senar gitarnya dan menyanyikan lagu yang tidak asing di telinganya.

"Sebegitu frustasinya 'kah dirimu, Lee Donghae?" tanya Donghwa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau bertengkar dengan Hyukjae? Kau putus dengannya?"

Donghae memetik senar gitarnya dengan kasar, ia kemudian melirik kakaknya dengan sinis. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menendang kakaknya keluar. "Kau selalu saja sembarangan dengan ucapanmu!"

"Kalau begitu jelaskan, kau kenapa? Hyukjae kemana?" sela Donghwa sebelum adiknya sempat mengomel lebih panjang.

"Hyukjae pergi bersama teman-temannya dan belum kembali sejak tadi! Ini bahkan sudah tengah malam dan dia tidak mengangkat panggilan telepon dariku. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya, bagaimana kalau teman-temannya membuat masalah dan dia ikut terseret-seret, bagaimana kalau..."

"Donghae?" panggil Donghwa, menyela kalimat panjang Donghae. "Ini baru jam sembilan malam. Jam sembilan belum bisa disebut tengah malam, asal kau tahu."

"Terserah!"

Donghwa hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya, ia kemudian duduk dihadapan Donghae sambil menikmati kopi yang di bawanya tadi. Matanya memperhatikan Donghae yang tampak menghayati lirik lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Jika ada orang yang melihatnya, pasti akan mengira Donghae baru saja diputuskan seseorang. Sikapnya sangat hiperbola jika sudah menyangkut Hyukjae.

Saat Donghae kembali mengulang lagu yang ia nyanyikan, Donghwa mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana dan menyalakan fitur merekam. Ia merekam adiknya yang tampak sedang patah hati itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Donghae ketika menyadari perbuatan kakaknya.

Donghwa menghiraukan adiknya, ia malah berdecak sambil memandangi layar ponselnya. "Wah, adikku ini memang selebriti. Lihat, kau bahkan tampak keren meski dengan penampilan yang berantakan."

" _Hyung_!" Donghae merebut ponsel kakaknya, berniat menghapus video yang direkam kakaknya barusan. Tapi kemudian niatnya urung, ia malah mengirimnya ke ponselnya sendiri. Sepertinya, Donghae punya ide agar Hyukjae tahu bagaimana keadaannya ketika ditinggalkan sendirian di rumah.

Sadar dengan apa yang akan dilakukan adiknya, Donghwa hanya menghela napas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar tukang cari perhatian," gumam Donghwa di sela-sela meneguk kopinya.

Tapi Donghae tidak peduli dan malah meneruskan niatnya, mengunggah video yang direkam kakaknya barusan ke jejaring sosial miliknya. Setelah itu, Donghae kembali berselancar di internet. Membaca beberapa artikel tentang dirinya dan Hyukjae, lalu membuka situs berbagi video untuk mencari lagu-lagu yang sedang hits saat ini.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kau memintaku datang?" tanya Donghwa akhirnya. Ia lama-lama kesal diabaikan Donghae. Adiknya itu malah sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Aku bosan. Jika Hyukjae tidak ada, aku cepat merasa bosan. Aku butuh teman bicara," jawab Donghae lesu.

Donghwa berdecak tidak suka. "Butuh teman bicara? Kau sejak tadi sibuk dengan kegiatanmu sendiri dan tidak bicara padaku!"

"Sekarang aku sedang bicara padamu, _Hyung_."

"Kau..."

"Apa? Kau ingin aku bicara padamu? Baiklah, sekarang dengarkan aku bicara padamu."

Dan akhirnya Donghae mulai mengoceh panjang lebar soal hal yang tidak jelas. Satu jam berlalu dengan cepat, Donghwa masih setia mendengarkan ocehan adiknya soal Hyukjae. Adiknya itu seperti tidak kehabisan kata-kata untuk bercerita soal Hyukjae.

"Hei, hentikan!" Donghwa menghentikan ocehan Donghae, ketika mulai menjurus ke arah ranjang. Donghwa tahu bagaimana akhirnya. Sial, Donghae hanya memiliki wajah yang polos, tapi pikirannya jauh sekali dari kata polos. Yang benar saja, ia lebih tua dari Donghae beberapa tahun. Tapi pengalaman adiknya soal 'itu', sudah lebih banyak darinya.

" _Hyung—_ " Donghae belum sempat meneruskan kalimatnya ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan tergesa-gesa ke pintu masuk. Bibirnya otomatis tersenyum ketika mendapati Hyukjae ada didepan pintu.

"Kenapa baru datang?" tanya Donghae manja. Ia memerangkap Hyukjae dengan pelukan eratnya. Hyukjae bahkan sampai limbung karena ketika Donghae memeluknya, ia sedang melepas sepatunya.

Hyukjae berdecak sambil melirik Donghae dengan ekor matanya. "Aku bahkan hanya pergi sebentar, tapi kau bertingkah seolah-olah aku pergi untuk selamanya. Apa-apaan video yang kau unggah tadi?"

Donghae tidak menjawabnya, ia malah tersenyum sampai giginya terlihat semua.

"Oh, ada Donghwa _Hyung_?" Hyukjae membungkuk, begitu mendapati Donghwa di meja makan. Lalu ia membawa pandangannya pada Donghae, bertanya dengan tatapan matanya.

"Aku bosan karena kau pergi terlalu lama, jadi aku menelepon _Hyung_ ," jawab Donghae sambil meraih Hyukjae kedalam dekapannya.

Donghwa hanya bisa tertawa datar, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa jadi orang ketiga yang tidak di undang. Menyedihkan sekali.

"Baiklah, karena Hyukjae sudah pulang dan aku tidak lagi dibutuhkan disini, aku akan pulang saja," kata Donghwa sambil memakai kembali jaketnya yang ia pakai saat datang tadi.

" _Hyung_ , kau bisa tinggal kalau kau mau," tawar Hyukjae sopan.

"Kau ingin aku jadi semacam obat nyamuk disini? Tidak terima kasih, silakan lanjutkan acara kalian. Aku harus pulang, ibu sendirian di rumah. Kasihan sekali ibuku, dia hanya punya dua anak laki-laki dan keduanya selalu saja sibuk. Terutama anak bungsunya yang belakangan ini jarang sekali pulang ke rumah."

Hyukjae tertawa canggung, ia tahu Donghwa sedang menyindir Donghae. Tapi Donghae tampak tidak peduli, ia masih memeluk Hyukjae dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hyukjae, menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya yang sangat Donghae sukai.

Donghwa berdecak, sambil melirik punggung Donghae dengan tajam. "Lihat, dia bahkan hanya bergeming dan tetap memelukmu seperti itu ketika kakaknya mau berpamitan pulang."

Hyukjae mencubit pelan perut Donghae, kemudian mendorongnya menjauh. "Kakakmu mau pulang, kau ini kenapa?"

Bola mata Donghae berputar malas, ia kemudian melirik kakaknya sinis. " _Hyung_ , kalau mau pulang tidak usah membuat keributan. Silakan pulang dengan tenang."

Mendengar ucapan adiknya, Donghwa hanya bisa membuang napas tidak percaya. Baiklah, ingatkan Donghwa agar tidak sekali-kali lagi datang ketika adiknya ini butuh teman. _Bocah tengil sialan!_

"Ya sudah, aku pulang! Jangan pernah memintaku datang lagi, dasar kau bocah tidak tahu terima kasih!"

"Oh, _Hyung_ hati-hati di jalan." Hyukjae mengantar Donghwa sampai ke pintu, kemudian mengembuskan napas berat setelah Donghwa membanting pintu apartemennya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Lee Donghae!" bentak Hyukjae ketika kembali ke meja makan dan mendapati Donghae malah bersantai sambil meneguk segelas Americano.

"Apa?"

"Kau keterlaluan. Mana boleh memperlakukan kakakmu seperti itu?"

Donghae mendengus. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf."

"Minta maaf pada kakakmu."

"Aku akan meneleponnya nanti. Sekarang, kemari dan jelaskan apa saja yang kau lakukan seharian ini." Donghae menarik pergelangan tangan Hyukjae, membawanya ke sofa di ruang tengah. Setelah Hyukjae duduk, Donghae membaringkan dirinya di sofa dengan paha Hyukjae sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya.

Hyukjae tidak menolak, ia justru menarik kacamata hitam Donghae yang menyangga rambut pirangnya dan mulai mengelusnya lembut. Donghae mulai memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan tangan halus Hyukjae mengelus kepalanya. Rasanya nyaman sekali, seperti biasanya.

"Seharian ini aku hanya jalan-jalan, makan di restoran, dan membicarakan banyak hal."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Donghae tanpa membuka matanya.

"Hmm, hanya itu."

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Donghae lagi. Kali ini ia membuka matanya dan memperhatikan wajah Hyukjae. Baru sehari tidak bertemu dan Donghae merasa sangat merindukannya. Donghae ingin terus melihat wajahnya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilan teleponku tadi?"

Hyukjae menghela napas sambil tersenyum, ia mencubit gemas bibir Donghae. "Aku sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temanku, jadi tidak memeriksa ponselku.

"Oh."

Masih tetap tersenyum, Hyukjae membungkukan tubuhnya, lalu meraih bibir tipis Donghae. memberinya kecupan lembut, Hyukjae baru ingat ia belum mengecup bibir Donghae seharian ini.

"Jangan merajuk," gumam Hyukjae setelah melepaskan kecupannya.

Donghae menyeringai, ia menarik tengkuk Hyukjae dan mulai memagutnya dengan terburu-buru. Tak lama, Donghae beringsut dan memenjarakan Hyukjae di antara tubuh maskulinya dan sofa. Hyukjae harus mendongak karena Donghae memagut bibirnya dari atas, dia bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya dan kedua tangannya berada di antara kiri kanan bahu Hyukjae.

"Donghae," desah Hyukjae ketika kekasihnya meninggalkan bibir merahnya dan menelusuri lehernya dengan bibir tipisnya. Hyukjae memekik tertahan, ketika dirasa Donghae menggigit dan menghisap lehernya. Pasti akan ada bekas kemerahan disana besok dan Hyukjae harus memakai pakaian tertutup karena tidak mungkin memamerkan hasil karya Donghae di tubuhnya.

"Jangan— _ngh_ ," Hyukjae berusaha menyusun kalimatnya dengan benar ketika Donghae semakin agresif mencumbu lehernya. "Jangan meninggalkan bekas terlalu banyak," pintanya sambil mendesah tidak karuan.

Tapi Donghae tampak tidak peduli, ia malah menanggalkan jaket adidas Hyukjae dan menyingkap kaos tipis Hyukjae ke samping hingga bahu putihnya terekspos. Kini Donghae beralih mencumbu bahu kesukaannya itu dan meninggalkan bebrapa tanda merah. Biar saja, toh Hyukjae tidak akan memamerkan bahunya pada orang lain. Mulai hari ini, Donghae akan menandai seluruh lekuk tubuh Hyukjae agar kekasihnya itu berhenti memakai pakaian terbuka.

" _Ngh_ —Donghae, aku mohon," Hyukjae mendesah sambil memejamkan matanya. Cumbuan Donghae turun ke lengan dan akhirnya ke jari lentiknya. Entah sejak kapan Donghae jadi suka sekali mengecupi jari-jarinya.

"Mau di lanjutkan disini atau di kamar?" tanya Donghae tepat di hadapan wajah Hyukjae yang merona merah.

"Lanjutkan disini," jawab Hyukjae diiringi desahan frustasi karena lutut Donghae sengaja menyenggol miliknya di bawah sana.

" _As your wish_ , _sweetheart_ ," bisiknya lembut.

Dan Donghae kembali mencumbu kekasihnya. Dimulai dari mengecupi seluruh wajahnya, turun ke leher, bahu, dada dan akhirnya berhenti di bibir plum Hyukjae. Bibir merah merekah itu selalu menjadi candu untuk Donghae, berkali-kali Donghae mengecupnya dan tidak pernah sekalipun ia merasa bosan. Sementara bibirnya sibuk memagut bibir Hyukjae, tangannya sibuk meraba dada dan pinggang Hyukjae secara bergantian. Tangannya yang lain mencoba untuk melepaskan celana _jeans_ Hyukjae yang dirasa sangat menganggu kegiatannya.

Hyukjae tidak mau kalah, tangannya ikut meraba bagian selatan Donghae sementara tangannya yang lain mencoba melepaskan ikatan tali celana _celana_ Donghae yang sepertinya mulai menyempit.

"Tunggu," Hyukjae melepaskan pagutannya, ia mengambil napas sebanyak yang ia bisa. Pandangannya turun ke bawah dan mendapati bagian bawah Donghae yang tampak tersiksa. Hyukjae tersenyum licik, ia menekan bagian menggembung itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Ingin kubasahi dengan ludah atau _lube_ , Mr. Big Whale?" goda Hyukjae sambil terus menekan ereksi Donghae dengan telunjuknya.

Donghae menggeram, ia memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat sekligus ngilu di bagian bawahnya yang ditekan telunjuk Hyukjae. "Biarkan dia berada dimulutmu dulu," desisnya berat.

Tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali, Hyukjae menarik ke bawah celana Donghae dengan gerakan yang seduktif, lalu kepalanya mendongak dan pandangannya mengunci tatapan Donghae. Ia sengaja menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memandangi Donghae yang tampak sudah tinggi, sengaja memancing gairahnya agar semakin menggelegak.

"Jangan main-main, sayang." Donghae mengelus lembut wajah Hyukjae dengan punggung tangannya, tatapannya masih terpaku pada wajah menggoda Hyukjae. Tak lama elusan tangannya sampai pada tengkuk Hyukjae, lalu dengan tidak sabaran ia menarik tengkuk Hyukjae hingga wajahnya menabrak ereksi Donghae.

"Ugh, _feels good_ ," Donghae melenguh keenakan, sementara Hyukjae meringis karena hidungnya menabrak milik Donghae yang sudah ereksi penuh.

"Hei!" pekik Hyukjae tidak suka.

Tapi Donghae tampak tidak peduli, ia justru semakin memajukan pinggulnya dan sengaja menggesekan bagian selatannya pada hidung mancung Hyukjae.

"Kau benar-benar, Lee Donghae," desis Hyukjae gusar.

"Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Donghae sambil memekik, ia merasakan gigi Hyukjae menancap di kejantanannya.

Hyukjae mendongak, menatap mata _hazel_ Donghae. Ia memang sengaja menggigit milik Donghae agar si bodoh itu berhenti menabrakan ereksinya pada hidung Hyukjae.

Sadar dipandangi setajam itu oleh kekasihnya, Donghae hanya tersenyum sambil mengendikan bahunya. " _Sorry_ ..." gumamnya pelan. Kemudian ia melepaskan kaosnya dan menurunkan celana dalamnya, lalu menatap Hyukjae agar segera melakukan tugasnya.

" _Do it_ , _Sweetheart_. _Your job_ ..." bisiknya menggoda.

Hyukjae masih memandangi Donghae dengan sinis, tapi ia juga tidak menolak ketika Donghae menyodorkan miliknya ke bibir plum yang merah itu. Hyukjae membuka mulutnya, membiarkan milik Donghae masuk dan menabrak kasar kerongkongannya. Setelah membiasakan mulutnya dengan milik kekasihnya yang besar itu, Hyukjae mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya di selangkangan Donghae. Sesekali lidahnya menggoda ujung kejantanan kekasihnya, mengundang geraman tertahan darinya. Hyukjae bahkan semakin sengaja melakukannya ketika Donghae mulai menarik lembut rambut hitamnya, jarinya mencengkram paha kokoh Donghae sambil terus membasahi milik kekasihnya yang gagah itu.

"Berbaring, sayang. Aku tidak tahan lagi," kata Donghae terngah. Ia kemudian memungut celana _training_ nya yang tergeletak di lantai, mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya.

 _Lubricant?_ Mata Hyukjae membola, ia tidak percaya kekasihnya menyimpan benda itu di saku celananya.

"Sejak kapan kau bertingkah seperti maniak, Lee Donghae?" tanya Hyukjae sambil terus memandangi Donghae.

Donghae membuang napas sebelum menindih Hyukjae yang sudah terbaring pasrah di sofa. "Sejak kau sering meninggalkanku. Aku harus selalu siap sedia agar bisa menggarapmu dimana saja, tanpa menyakitimu."

" _That's sweet_ ," gumam Hyukjae.

" _I'm always do_ , _sweetheart_."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Donghae melumuri jarinya dengan cairan lengket itu. Ia kemudian membawa jari yang sudah berlumuran cairan lengket itu ke bagian bawah Hyukjae. Tanpa mau repot melepas seluruh celana dalam Hyukjae, ia hanya menariknya sedikit hingga ke pahanya dan telapak tangan Donghae mulai mengelus pipi bokong Hyukjae yang halus.

" _Ngh_ ... _slowly_ , _honey_ ," Hyukjae melenguh ketika jari Donghae menyapa kerutan lubangnya. Jari-jarinya terkepal kuat, mencengkram kulit sofa yang berada di samping kepalanya.

Donghae berdecak. "Jangan bertingkah seperti aku baru pertama kali melakukannya padamu, sayang,"

Dengan tenaga yang ada, Hyukjae menendang paha Donghae. Ucapannya selalu saja sembarangan. Dia berani berkata seperti itu karena tidak merasakan apa yang dirasakan Hyukjae setiap kali dimasuki oleh jari dan miliknya yang kelewat besar itu.

"Jangan kasar," bisik Donghae sambil terus memaju-mundurkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di bawah sana.

"Kau memang idiot! Aku benci sekali padamu!" pekik Hyukjae pelan. Ia tidak sanggup membentak karena gerakan jari Donghae di bawah sana mulai terasa nikmat, apalagi ketika Donghae mulai menggaruk dindingnya dengan lembut.

" _Ngh_ —Donghae, kumohon," Alih-alih marah, akhirnya Hyukjae hanya mampu memohon dan melupakan emosinya.

"Lebih dalam lagi," pinta Hyukjae frustasi. Jari Donghae tidak cukup panjang untuk menyentuh titik paling nikmat yang ada di dalam sana.

" _Well_ , saatnya Mr. Big Whale melakukan tugasnya." Donghae menarik kedua jarinya, membuat Hyukjae melenguh kecewa.

"Wow, _honey_ , tidak perlu menunjukan wajah sefrustasi itu. Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau," kata Donghae sambil terkikik.

Donghae mulai mendesak miliknya agar melesak masuk ke dalam tubuh Hyukjae. Meski Donghae yakin ia sudah melumuri miliknya dengan _lube_ , tapi tetap saja terasa sulit untuk masuk. Terlalu sempit, Hyukjae memang selalu sempit.

"Rileks, sayang. Biarkan aku masuk," bisik Donghae yang mulai menghujani bibir Hyukjae dengan kecupan ringan.

Baru setengahnya masuk, dan Hyukjae merasa sangat perih di bawah sana. Hyukjae menarik tengkuk Donghae dan meraup bibir tipisnya dengan tidak sabaran, ia butuh pengalihan agar tidak merasakan sakit. Setelah masuk seluruhnya, Donghae diam sejenak sambil menikmati pagutan bibir Hyukjae. Tangan kirinya mengelus puncak dada Hyukjae, semnatara tangan kanannya meremas lembut pipi bokong Hyukjae.

"Hmm, _i like it so much_ ," gumam Donghae setelah melepaskan pagutannya.

Alis Hyukjae terangkat. "Hmm?"

" _Your squishy ass_."

Kemudian Donghae tidak membiarkan Hyukjae bicara lagi, ia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dan terus memagut bibir penuh Hyukjae.

"Donghae ... _honey_ , _i'm close_ ," bisik Hyukjae terengah-engah. Tubuhnya terlonjak hebat karena gerakan Donghae yang semakin lama semakin kasar menabrak titik terdalamnya.

Jari Donghae yang sejak tadi bermain di puncak dadanya, beralih pada milik Hyukjae yang memerah dan tegang. Ia mengelus dan menggaruk ujungnya dengan telunjuk, membuat Hyukjae semakin belingsatan karena tidak bisa lagi menahan diri.

" _Close_ ... Donghae, _please_." Tak lama Hyukjae menggeram, ia memejamkan matanya sementara cairan pelepasannya mengalir deras membasahi telapak tangan Donghae.

"Aku ... aku juga dekat. _Ugh_ ..." Donghae menggeram, ia menekan pinggulnya semakin dalam dan melepaskan semuanya di dalam tubuh Hyukjae.

"Jadi, kalian sudah selesai?"

Suara Donghwa yang sedang duduk di meja makan membuat Donghae dan Hyukjae berpandangan sambil melotot, kemudian mereka menoleh bersamaan ke arah dapur. Donghwa memang ada di sana, laki-laki yang hampir serupa dengan Donghae itu duduk di meja makan sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

" _Hyung_... apa ... apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" tanya Donghae panik. Ia memungut celana _training_ nya dan memakainya dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu melemparkan kaosnya ke atas tubuh Hyukjae yang masih tergolek pasrah. Ia tidak mau tubuh mulus kekasihnya jadi tontonan orang lain, meski kakaknya sekalipun.

Donghwa mengembuskan napas berat, ia menyeret pandangannya ke wajah adiknya yang bersimbah keringat. "Aku meninggalkan ponselku di sini. Oh, jangan kira aku masuk diam-diam karena sebelumnya aku sudah menekan bel, tapi sepertinya kalian tidak dengar karena sibuk mendesah. Aku datang karena harus mengambil ponselku yang tertinggal, bukan untuk menonton adegan tidak senonoh secara langsung."

Donghae memejamkan matanya sambil membuang napas. Ingatkan ia agar mengganti _password_ pintu masuknya dan tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun.

"Sekarang cepatlah pulang," usir Donghae sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Oh, dan pastikan barang bawaanmu tidak ada yang tertinggal!"

Donghwa mendengus. "Beraninya kau mengusirku. Ah, apakah aku harus mengunggah video yang aku rekam barusan? Video panas Donghae dan Hyukjae ketika hanya berdua di apartemen mewah mereka."

Donghae melotot sambil memandangi ponsel kakaknya yang sedang diayun-ayunkan di udara. " _Hyung_ ... kau!"

"Baklah, aku pulang dulu."

"Hei, Lee Donghwa!"

Donghae baru saja ingin mengejar kakaknya yang sudah melesat dan menghilang di balik pintu, tapi Hyukjae manrik pergelangan tangannya. Menahan langkah Donghae.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae gusar.

"Biarkan saja. Lagi pula, _Hyung_ tidak akan berani mengunggahnya."

Mata _hazel_ Donghae melirik mata _doe_ Hyukjae yang masih sayu, kemudian mengembuskan napas panjang. Seharusnya, sejak awal Donghae memang tidak menyuruh kakaknya datang. Lihatlah, akibat perbuatannya sendiri, ia akan menjadi budak Donghwa setelah ini. Donghae yakin, kakaknya itu akan memanfaatkan video yang ia rekam untuk mengancam Donghae nantinya.

 _Sialan..._

.

 **EPILOG**

.

Donghwa merogoh saku jaketnya untuk menemukan ponselnya sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya, ia berniat melakukan siaran langsung di jejaring sosial sambil berkendara. Belakangan ini Donghwa sering melakukan hal itu, karena mencegahnya dari kantuk saat berkendara. Menyapa beberapa penggemar adiknya dan pengikutnya yang cukup banyak di jejaring sosial.

"Oh, dimana ponselku?" gumam Donghwa sambil meraba saku jaket dan celananya.

Donghwa menepuk keningnya, ia ingat ponselnya tergeletak di meja makan. "Ah, ketinggalan."

Akhirnya Donghwa mematikan mesin mobilnya dan terpaksa kembali menuju apartemen Hyukjae untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Setelah sampai, Donghwa menekan bel seperti biasa. Meski tahu _password_ pintunya, Donghwa tetap menekan bel karena bagaimanapun ia hanya tamu dan tidak bisa masuk sembarangan.

"Donghae? Hyukjae?" Berkali-kali Donghwa menekan bel, namun tidak ada yang membuka pintu. Donghwa bahkan berteriak-teriak di _intercom_ memanggil nama adiknya, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang didalam.

Ragu-ragu, Donghwa mencoba masukan _password_ pintu dan masuk karena ia pikir adiknya tidak ada didalam. Tapi betapa terkejutnya Donghwa, ketika ia baru saja melepaskan sepatunya dan mendengar pekikan juga geraman dua insan yang sedang saling bertindihan. Mata Donghwa membola sempurna ketika mendapati keadaan Donghae yang sedang menggarap kekasihnya. Donghwa melangkah ragu-ragu menuju dapur, matanya tidak bisa lepas dari pemandangan erotis itu.

Awalnya, Donghwa hanya akan mengambil ponselnya dan pergi, tapi kemudian ia merasa kakinya terpaku. Donghwa akhirnya duduk di meja makan sambil menonton adegan dewasa itu secara langsung. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otak cemerlangnya, Donghwa menyalakan fitur video dan merekam adegan dewasa cuma-cuma yang dilakukan adiknya bersama kekasihnya.

"Ah, aku juga perlu seseorang untuk menuntaskan sesuatu yang ikut tegang," gumam Donghwa tersiksa.

 _Terkutuk, Lee Donghae..._

 **END**

.

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

.

 **HOLA INI TWOSHOOT SPECIAL UNTUK ULANG TAHUN OKTAV DAN GRACE (yang udah kelewat) LOL**

 **Special buat kalian.. tapi chapter berikutnya besok ya wkwkwkwk**

 **Hm, Bodyguard bakal publish ASAP... sabar yaaaa maaf lama T.T**

 **Oke segitu aja... jangan lupa review ;)**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	2. When Donghae not here

**When You're Not Here**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance, Fluff**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

 _I have everything next to me, but only you're not here_

.

.

"Hyukjae, aku tidak pernah melarangmu pergi bersama teman-temanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak lupa waktu!"

Kalimat itu menjadi awal perdebatan Donghae dan Hyukjae di pagi yang lumayan cerah ini. Awalnya mereka hanya adu argumen soal Hyukjae yang belakangan ini sering keluar bersama teman-temannya, lama-lama merembet membahas perbuatan teman-teman Hyukjae yang menurut Donghae terlalu 'menempel'. Hyukjae tidak mengerti, kenapa Donghae jadi marah hanya karena hal yang sepele itu?

Donghae tiba-tiba membuang napas gusar ditengah perdebatan mereka, ia memijit pelipisnya sambil memejamkan matanya. "Aku tidak bisa menganggap ini sepele lagi, Hyukjae."

"Kau memang selalu membesar-besarkan masalah!" seru Hyukjae tak kalah gusar.

Donghae menatap kekasihnya tidak percaya. "Membesar-besarkan masalah?" tanyanya membeo. "Menurutmu, membahas soal dirimu yang kelewat mesra dengan teman-temanmu itu, di sebut membesar-besarkan masalah? Kau pulang larut malam, kau membiarkan mereka menempel padamu dan kau bahkan tidak keberatan saat salah satu dari mereka mengajakmu ke tempat yang tidak wajar!"

Hyukjae membuang napas berat. Ia yang sedari tadi berdiri memunggungi Donghae, akhirnya berbalik untuk memandang kekasihnya yang sedang duduk di sofa. Hyukjae tahu Donghae bukan sedang cemburu, dia hanya menunjukan rasa cemasnya. Tapi tetap saja Hyukjae merasa jengah, karena menurutnya Donghae terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau sendiri tahu, aku tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya bersenang-senang." Hyukjae melunak, ia menurunkan nada bicaranya dan mulai menghampiri Donghae ke sofa. Duduk disampingnya, lalu memandangi wajah gusar Donghae dengan mata _doe_ nya.

Donghae membuang wajah, kemudian beranjak dari sofa. "Sudahlah. Aku lelah, aku mau pulang ke rumah ibu."

Dan kini berjam-jam sudah berlalu sejak pertengkaran mereka tadi pagi. Siang, petang dan malam, Hyukjae lalui sendirian di apartemen mewahnya. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika Donghae tidak ada di rumah. Jika pergi keluar menemui teman-temannya, maka Donghae akan semakin marah padanya. Jadi Hyukjae memutuskan untuk tetap berada di apartemennya dan menghabiskan waktu dengan minum _wine_ sambil menonton televisi.

Jam sudah menunjukan hampir pukul tiga pagi, ketika Hyukjae mematikan televisinya dan beranjak ke kamarnya. Tapi meski matanya lelah, Hyukjae masih belum merasa ngantuk. Kantuk tidak juga datang, meski kini Hyukjae sudah berbaring di tempat tidur yang nyaman. Mata Hyukjae terpejam, tapi pikirannya tetap bangun dan melayang kemana-mana. Ini semua disebabkan oleh pertengkaran mereka kemarin pagi dan Donghae tiba-tiba pergi ke rumah ibunya. Hyukjae mendadak gelisah, karena apartemen mewahnya kini terasa sepi tanpa kehadiran Donghae. Tempat tidur yang ia tempati terasa sangat luas, karena tidak ada Donghae yang biasa memeluknya. Sejak kehadiran Donghae dihidupnya, Hyukjae jadi tidak terbiasa sendirian, ia jadi mudah bosan jika Donghae tidak ada disisinya. Padahal berulang kali Hyukjae selalu mengeluh karena Donghae yang selalu menempel padanya. Kini giliran Donghae pergi, ia malah gelisah tidak karuan. Lee Donghae benar-benar membuat hidup Lee Hyukjae menjadi kacau.

Karena kantuk yang tidak kunjung tiba, akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk menyalakan ponselnya. Pertama-tama ia mengecek kotak masuk pesannya, berharap ada pesan singkat dari Donghae. Tapi lupakan, karena Hyukjae tidak menemukan pemberitahuan apapun di ponselnya. Akhirnya Hyukjae membuka jejaring sosialnya dan memulai siaran langsung. Menyapa beberapa penggemarnya dengan menunjukan wajah manisnya.

 _Apa aku terlihat sangat mabuk?_ batin Hyukjae sambil membaca beberapa komentar. Meski benar ia mabuk, tapi Hyukjae merasa tidak semabuk itu. Ia yakin tidak menghabiskan isi botol _wine_ itu. Mungkin hanya setengahnya? Entahlah, Hyukjae juga tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Tapi yang jelas, Hyukjae merasa tidak mabuk.

Cukup lama Hyukjae melakukan siaran langsung itu, hingga akhirnya ia melihat ada pemberitahuan pesan masuk di layar ponselnya. Awalnya Hyukjae tidak peduli, tapi begitu ia melihat ada nama Donghae tertera di sana, Hyukjae buru-buru mematikan siaran langsungnya.

 _'Sudah tidur?'_

Hyukjae tersenyum membaca pesan singkat itu. Ia tahu, Donghae tidak akan pernah benar-benar mengabaikannya meski sedang marah sekalipun.

 _'Belum, aku tadi melakukan siaran langsung di Instagram.'_

Masih dengan senyum sumringah, Hyukjae membalas pesan singkat kekasihnya sambil terlentang di tempat tidur. Matanya tidak bisa berhenti memandangi layar ponselnya, menunggu blasan dari Donghae.

 _'Lalu?'_

Senyum Hyukjae semakin mengembang melihat balasan yang datang, ia buru-buru mengetik secepat angin.

 _'Lalu, aku tidak bisa mematikannya'_

 _'Bodoh!'_

Hyukjae berdecak melihat balasan Donghae. "Orang bodoh mengolok orang lain bodoh. Dasar bodoh!" gumamnya kesal.

 _'Sudah hampir pagi, cepat tidur.'_

 _'Aku tidak bisa tidur.'_

Tak lama setelah pesan terakhir Hyukjae terkirim, ponselnya berdering. Oh, ada panggilan masuk. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Hyukjae buru-buru mengangkatnya.

" _Kenapa belum tidur?_ " Suara serak Donghae di ujung sana langsung menyapa gendang telinga Hyukjae.

"Tidak bisa tidur karena seseorang yang biasa memelukku sedang tidak ada di sini."

Terdengar embusan napas berat di ujung sana." _Tidurlah, ini sudah hampir pagi_."

"Tidak mau!"

" _Kenapa kau selalu membantahku? Tidurlah, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi._ "

"Hmm."

Sambungan telepon terputus dan Hyukjae tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Alih-alih menuruti perintah Donghae untuk tidur, Hyukjae malah bergulingan di tempat tidur.

"Pembangkang."

Suara berat Donghae menghentikan aksi guling-guling Hyukjae, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu dan mendapati Donghae sedang berdiri di sana sambil menatapnya. Hyukjae mencebik, ia beringsut lalu duduk di tempat tidurnya, menunggu Donghae menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau kekanakan sekali? Hanya berdebat kecil saja, kau sampai pulang ke rumah ibumu."

Donghae tidak langsung menanggapi ocehan Hyukjae, ia berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu sebelum bergabung dengan kekasihnya di tempat tidur yang terlihat sangat nyaman itu.

"Aku pergi karena memang sudah lama tidak pulang, tidak ada hubungannya dengan perdebatan kita," gumam Donghae tanpa berbalik.

"Kau marah?" tanya Hyukjae pelan.

Donghae menghela napas sebelum berbalik. "Aku tidak marah, aku hanya kesal."

"Apa bedanya," gumam Hyukjae hampir tidak terdengar.

Donghae menghampiri kekasihnya, ia berbaring, lalu menarik Hyukjae agar ikut berbaring bersamanya. Mata sendu Donghae menatap dalam mata Hyukjae, jemarinya mengelus wajah mulus itu, lalu ia mencubit gemas hidung mancung Hyukjae.

"Kau selalu membantahku," keluh Donghae tiba-tiba. "Aku melakukannya karena mencemaskanmu dan yang jelas aku tidak suka ada orang lain yang terlalu menempel padamu."

Hyukjae terkikik pelan. "Aku tahu, maafkan aku."

Dan langsung saja Donghae menghadiahi kekasihnya dengan kecupan ringan di hidung mancungnya. Dari semua yang ada pada Hyukjae, ia paling suka dengan hidung mancung Hyukjae yang menggemaskan.

Hyukjae berdecak. "Hanya di hidung?"

Tentu saja, Hyukjae tidak suka kecupan ringan seperti itu. Ia ingin lebih dari sekedar kecupan ringan. Dan Donghae dengan senang hati memberikan apa yang Hyukjae mau. Donghae mengecup lembut kening Hyukjae, lalu turun ke mata, pipi dan berhenti di bibir plumnya yang mencebik. Beberapa kali Donghae mengecupnya ringan, hingga akhirnya Hyukjae menahan tengkuk Donghae dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Donghae tidak menolak, ia ikut memagut bibir Hyukjae dan mulai mengendalikan pagutan mereka. Mata Hyukjae hanya terpejam ketika telapak tangan Donghae mulai mengelus tengkuknya. Ciuman Donghae kini turun ke leher dan tengkuknya, membuat Hyukjae semakin memejamkan matanya. Embusan napas hangat Donghae memberikan sensai menggelitik yang nyaman.

"Kau ... mau melakukannya? _Ngh_ —" Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan desahannya ketika Donghae mulai menghisap lehernya. Oh, sial, bahkan jejak yang ditinggalkan Donghae kemarin belum hilang dan sekarang dia menambahnya lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban. Donghae terlalu sibuk mencumbu leher dan bahu terbuka Hyukjae. _Wifebeater_ yang dikenakan Hyukjae malam ini membantu pekerjaan Donghae. Bibir tipis Donghae menyusuri bahu putih Hyukjae hingga turun ke lengan. Tidak cukup sampai di situ, Donghae menyingkap pakaian Hyukjae hingga sebatas dada, lalu ia mulai mengecupi perut rata Hyukjae hingga terus naik ke dadanya yang mulus. Donghae memberi hisapan di dada kirinya, meninggalkan jejak merah yang cukup jelas sebelum akhirnya menghisap puncak dada Hyukjae.

"Donghae!" Hyukjae berseru, ia berjengit kaget karena perlakuan Donghae yang tiba-tiba. Jari-jarinya menarik kasar rambut pirang Donghae. Memberi sinyal agar Donghae melakukan hal yang lebih lagi.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Donghae menggoda. Ia meninggalkan puncak dada Hyukjae dan kembali mengecupi bibir plum Hyukjae.

"Hm, aku menyukai semua yang kau lakukan padaku."

Donghae tersenyum puas, ia kembali mencumbu leher dan bahu Hyukjae, terus turun hingga kembali ke perut ratanya. Donghae berhenti sejenak, ia menarik turun celana pendek Hyukjae sebelum membawa bibirnya bermain-main di paha dan selangkangan Hyukjae. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Hyukjae selain melenguh dan menarik-narik rambut pirang Donghae, semua perlakuannya membuat Hyukjae mabuk kepayang.

"Kau milikku, Hyukjae. Hanya milikku."

Suara berat Donghae membuat Hyukjae berjengit, sesuatu di bagian selatan tubuhnya menegang saat Donghae mulai menjilati betis dan paha dalamnya. Oh, ya Tuhan. Donghae benar-benar tahu cara membuat Hyukjae melayang.

"Hisap— _ngh_... aku ..." Hyukjae terbata-bata mengucapkan keinginannya, ia tidak bisa menyusun kalimatnya dengan benar karena Donghae bermain-main di paha dalamnya dan tidak sekalipun menyentuh miliknya yang mulai tegang.

"Apa? Katakan dengan benar, sayang." Donghae mendongak, memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang merona. Tangannya masih mengelus paha mulus Hyukjae, sementara tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menggoda puncak dada Hyukjae.

"Garuk ... itu— _ngh_ , aku mohon," desah Hyukjae frustasi.

Donghae terkikik, ia suka melihat Hyukjae frustasi karenanya. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan membantahku mulai sekarang. Hmm?"

"Oke ... aku tahu! Sekarang ... uh, Donghae aku mohon!" Kaki Hyukjae bergerak gelisah menendang udara, ia tidak tahan dengan permainan telapak tangan Donghae di selangkangannya.

" _Ngh_ —Lee Donghae, kau memang idiot!" seru Hyukjae sambil mendesah dan melenguh.

Kini Donghae mulai menjilati milik Hyukjae yang tegang sepenuhnya. Oh sialan! Donghae selalu tahu cara agar Hyukjae patuh padanya. Lihatlah, Hyukjae patuh begitu saja hanya karena sentuhan Donghae yang tidak seberapa.

"Aku bilang hisap!"

Mendengar perintah Hyukjae, Donghae hanya bisa berdecak sebelum memasukan milik Hyukjae ke dalam mulutnya.

"Uh ... _feels good_ , Donghae kumohon. Lagi ... lakukan yang lebih," pinta Hyukjae sambil terus menarik rambut Donghae.

"Oke, jangan sampai dulu. _Let me in first, sweetheart_."

Hyukjae hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah saat Donghae melepaskan hisapannya, kekasihnya itu mengambil sesuatu dari bawah bantal yang menjadi alas kepala Hyukjae.

"Aku membutuhkan ini," kata Donghae sambil menunjukan botol _lubricant_ , sebelum Hyukjae bertanya padanya. Kemudian ia lepaskan celananya dan dalamannya sekaligus. "Aku tidak mau membuatmu menderita," gumamnya sambil mengeluarkan cairan lengket itu dari botolnya.

Sekarang Hyukjae merasa Donghae jadi seperti maniak. Kekasihnya itu menyimpan benda itu di setiap sudut ruangan. Sulit di percaya, dengan wajah sepolos itu, Donghae bertingkah seperti maniak yang menempel pada Hyukjae.

"Biarkan aku masuk dan membuatmu penuh." Donghae mengecup singkat bibir Hyukjae, sebelum membawa miliknya yang sudah berlumuran cairan _lube_ itu ke lubang sempit Hyukjae.

" _Ngh_ —Lee Donghae!" Hyukjae memekik ketika Donghae mengangkat sebelah tungkai kakinya dan mendesak masuk miliknya yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu.

"Langsung kena?" tanya Donghae polos.

Hyukjae mengangguk buru-buru, tangannya kembali menarik rambut Donghae dan membawanya ke puncak dadanya yang butuh sentuhan juga. Donghae menurut, ia menghisap-hisap puncak dada kekasihnya sambil menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Ia mengejar puncaknya buru-buru, karena mereka harus segera tidur sebelum matahari terbit.

"Pelan ... _ngh_ —Donghae ... terlalu cepat— _ngh_."

Gerakan brutal Donghae, membuat Hyukjae terlonjak. Ia hanya mampu memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibirnya agar tidak teriak terlalu heboh. Bagaimana tidak mau berteriak, kini bibir Donghae sedang menggoda puncak dadanya, tangan kirinya meraba seluruh lekuk tubuh Hyukjae dan tangan kanannya menggaruk milik Hyukjae dengan sensual.

"Donghae, penuhi aku ... aku ... aku akan sampai."

"Sebentar ... uh." Donghae menggeram sambil memperdalam dan mempercepat gerakannya. Telunjuknya semakin gencar menggoda milik Hyukjae yang semakin licin.

"Ah!"

Mereka mendesah lega hampir bersamaan, pelepasan mereka tumpah membasahi perut keduanya. Donghae tersenyum setelah selesai menikmati pelepasannya di dalam tubuh Hyukjae, ia ambruk menindih Hyukjae. Kepalanya tergolek pasrah di dada Hyukjae dan napasnya memburu.

"Kau berat!" seru Hyukjae sambil menyingkirkan Donghae dari atas tubuhnya.

Donghae bergeser memberi Hyukjae ruang, sebelum akhirnya ia menarik Hyukjae mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang. Mata sendunya terpejam, tapi bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti memberi kecupan ringan di tengkuk dan bahu Hyukjae.

"Singkirkan bibirmu, idiot!" hardik Hyukjae sambil mengendikan bahunya yang sedang digigiti Donghae.

"Tidak mau!"

"Biarkan aku tidur, Lee Donghae."

"Aku akan tidur sambil menghisap bahumu."

Hyukjae berdecak, berusaha melirik Donghae dari balik pundaknya. "Dasar cabul!"

"Kau suka kucabuli, jadi jangan banyak mengeluh."

Mata Hyukjae membola sempurna. "Lee Donghae, darimana kau belajar bicara kotor seperti itu?"

 **END**

.

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

.

 **Oke... ini yg keduanya wkwkwkwkwk**

 **Aneh? Maafin yaaa heheheheheb**

 **Oke, see ya di ff berikunya... jng bosen sama saya kkkkk :)**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	3. When Everyone Not Here

**When Everyone Not Here**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Fluff**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, Don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DI BUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

 ** _There's a place, that no one else know..._**

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak akan apa-apa meninggalkan Donghae sendirian?"

Pertanyaan Yesung membuat Hyukjae mendongak, mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel yang sejak tadi ia pandangi.

"Oh, entahlah," gumamnya ragu.

Hyukjae ragu Donghae akan baik-baik saja ketika ia meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah. Padahal hari ini Hyukjae sedang ingin bersenang-senang, tapi pikirannya terus terusik karena tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Donghae yang sedang sakit dan sendirian di rumah. Belakangan ini kesehatan Donghae memang kurang baik, jadi Hyukjae tidak bisa berhenti mencemaskannya.

"Seharusnya kau mengajaknya kemari," Yesung duduk di samping Hyukjae, matanya masih memperhatikan adiknya—Kim Jongjin yang sedang bersenang-senang bermain _bowling_ sambil bicara pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengembuskan napas berat yang panjang. "Dia sedang sakit, aku tidak mungkin mengajaknya pergi."

"Tapi dia selalu gelisah jika tidak bersamamu," sela Yesung.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Donghae saja yang gelisah ketika Hyukjae tidak bersamanya. Hyukjae juga merasakan hal yang sama jika Donghae tidak ada didekatnya. Hanya saja Hyukjae tidak pernah mengutarakan kegelisahannya dan memilih memendamnya sendiri. Ia tidak mau membuat Donghae cemas padanya. Masalah Donghae sendiri sudah cukup pelik dan Hyukjae tidak mau menambah beban pikirannya.

"Hyukjae?" panggil Yesung ketika melihat Hyukjae melamun dan tidak memperhatikan ucapannya.

"Oh?" Hyukjae melirik Yesung sekilas sebelum melihat ponselnya yang bergetar. "Tunggu, Donghae menelepon."

Kemudian Hyukjae menjauh dari keramaian, ia membawa ponselnya menuju toilet. Akhirnya Donghae menelepon juga. Sejujurnya sejak tadi Hyukjae ingin meneleponnya duluan, namun ia tidak mau menganggu waktu istirahat Donghae. Takutnya Hyukjae membangunkan Donghae yang sedang tidur jika menelepon duluan.

"Donghae ... kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hyukjae agak cemas.

" _Oh, aku ketiduran. Kupikir sakit kepalaku semakin menjadi._ "

Suara lelah Donghae diujung sana membuat hati Hyukjae mencelos, ia merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan kekasihnya sendirian saat sakit.

Hyukjae membuang napas. "Sudah minum obatmu? Minggu depan kita harus ke rumah sakit lagi jika sakit kepalamu tak kunjung membaik."

" _Hmm. Oh, kau sedang bersama Yesung Hyung, bukan? Bersenang-senanglah. Aku baik-baik saja, jangan mencemaskan aku._ "

Donghae meyakinkannya tapi Hyukjae tetap merasa cemas, ia tahu Donghae tidak baik-baik saja. Mana mungkin Donghae baik-baik saja saat jauh darinya.

" _Hyukjae? Halo? Kau masih di sana?_ "

"Oh," Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya, ia baru saja melamun dan mengabaikan Donghae. "Aku akan bersenang-senang dan pulang sebelum larut malam, kau istirahat saja di rumah."

" _Hmm. Kalau begitu sampai nanti. Aku mencintaimu._ "

Setelah berkata begitu sambungan telepon terputus, bahkan Hyukjae belum sempat membalas kata cinta Donghae tapi dia sudah memutus sambungan teleponnya. Hyukjae mengembuskan napasnya sambil menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan wajah Donghae sebagai _wallpaper_ -nya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh," gumamnya pelan.

Pikiran Hyukjae tiba-tiba melayang, ia memikirkan perjalanan kisah cintanya dengan Donghae. Bertahun-tahun mereka bersama, menghabiskan masa remaja mereka bersama dan bahkan tetap bersama saat mereka berdua beranjak dewasa. Karena kebersamaannya dengan Donghae, membuat Hyukjae semakin berharap lebih dan merasa dirinya mulai serakah karena terus menginginkan Donghae terus berjalan bersamanya dan terus saling melindungi seperti sekarang.

Masih segar diingatan Hyukjae saat pertama kali melihatnya di ruang latihan beberapa belas tahun yang lalu. Donghae yang masih remaja saat itu terlihat sangat pendiam dan pemalu, berbeda dengan Hyukjae yang ramah dan mudah bergaul dengan orang lain. Donghae tampak kikuk dan canggung dengan semua orang, hanya Hyukjae yang berani mengajaknya bicara duluan saat itu. Konyolnya ketika Hyukjae mendekatinya, Donghae malah menatap Hyukjae seolah ia melakukan dosa besar padanya. Mata sendunya menatap Hyukjae was-was dan tampak menjaga jarak.

Hyukjae tersenyum sambil mengingat masa lalunya bersama Donghae. Kalau saja Hyukjae tidak melawak saat itu, mungkin ia tidak akan sedekat ini dengan Donghae. Saat Hyukjae mengajaknya berkenalan, Donghae tampak canggung dan menjaga jarak. Dan karena itulah, Hyukjae remaja berinisiatif membuat lawakan yang sebenarnya tidak begitu lucu, tapi mampu membuat Donghae tertawa keras. Hyukjae bahkan takjub dan sekaligus heran karena reaksi Donghae. Ah, mengingatnya jadi membuat Hyukjae merindukan masa-masa itu. Masa di mana mereka tidak mencemaskan apapun dan hanya bersenang-senang seperti apa adanya mereka. Tidak seperti sekarang yang harus menjaga jarak dan harus hati-hati dengan semua tindakan mereka.

Sudahlah, Hyukjae tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya.

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

Donghae kembali berbaring setelah memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Hyukjae. Matanya terpejam, tapi pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana. Memikirkan banyak hal. Tidak heran jika belakangan Donghae mudah merasa lelah dan akhirnya jatuh sakit. Karena selain memikirkan album yang akan rilis dalam waktu dekat, Donghae juga memikirkan banyak hal lainnya. Terutama soal hubungannya dengan Hyukjae. Belakangan ini Donghae harus menjaga jarak dengannya karena sesuatu.

Kelopak mata Donghae terbuka, pandangannya langsung menerawang. Ia tiba-tiba teringat pada pesan Donghwa agar tidak membuat hubungannya dengan Hyukjae terlalu jelas. Setelah kembali dari wajib militer, Donghae memang merasa terlalu membuat semuanya jelas. Donghae memejamkan matanya kembali, ia memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Tangan yang lain menggapai-gapai mencari ponselnya yang ia lempar ke arah bantal, berniat menghubungi Hyukjae lagi.

Nada sambung terdengar, namun berakhir dengan suara operator yang memberitahu Donghae bahwa telepon Hyukjae sibuk. Kekasihnya pasti meninggalkan ponselnya disembarang tempat, sementara dirinya terlalu asyik bermain. Karena terus gelisah memikirkan Hyukjae, akhirnya Donghae beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berganti pakaian sebelum mengambil kunci mobil dan melesat menuju tempat Hyukjae bermain.

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

Hyukjae berhenti bermain sejenak, ia kembali ke tempat duduknya dan melihat ada pemberitahuan di ponsel pintarnya. Lima panggilan tak terjawab dan tiga pesan dari Donghae. Mata _doe_ Hyukjae membulat, ia buru-buru menekan panggilan cepat nomor satu.

Tak lama kemudian suara berat Donghae terdengar menggantikan nada sambung.

" _Hyukjae, aku di basement._ "

" _Basement_?" tanya Hyukjae membeo. Ia kemudian melirik jam diponselnya dan sadar hari hampir larut. "Oh, aku akan segera turun. Tunggu."

Setelah memutus sambungan teleponnya, Hyukjae membereskan barang bawaannya dan kembali memakai jaket denimnya dengan buru-buru. Ia kemudian berpamitan pada Yesung dan Jongjin. Langkahnya sedikit tergesa menuju _basement_ , ia bahkan berlari setelah pintu _elevator_ terbuka dan tidak sabaran menekan tombol yang menuju _basement_.

"Kenapa datang menjemputku? Kau sedang sakit, seharusnya kau istirahat saja di rumah." Hyukjae langsung mengomel begitu masuk ke dalam mobil Donghae. "Kemarilah, biar aku periksa suhu tubuhmu."

Donghae diam saja ketika Hyukjae mencondongkan tubuhnya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Donghae. Perhatian kecil yang ditunjukan Hyukjae padanya membuat Donghae merasa hangat tanpa alasan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," gumam Donghae sambil memperhatikan wajah cemas Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mendengus, lalu membawa tubuhnya menjauh dari Donghae. "Kau pingsan saat latihan kemarin! Bagaimana bisa kau baik-baik saja?"

Donghae melirik Hyukjae, kemudian membawa tangan kekasihnya itu untuk ia genggam, lalu dikecupnya berkali-kali. "Maaf selalu membuatmu cemas."

"Kalau kau tahu, seharusnya kau jangan membantahku dan istirahat di rumah. Kau selalu kesal saat aku membantahmu, tapi kau sendiri selalu membantahku! Aku ..."

Kalimat Hyukjae terhenti, Donghae tiba-tiba menarik dagunya dan memagut bibirnya dengan lembut. Bisa Hyukjae rasakan betapa hangat dan lembutnya bibir Donghae yang sedang memagutnya. Hyukjae mengalah, ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati perlakuan Donghae.

"Jangan mengomel terus, aku sakit kepala," keluh Donghae setelah melepaskan pagutannya.

Hyukjae berdecak mendengar keluhan Donghae. "Kau harus menurut padaku jika tidak mau diomeli terus."

"Aku tahu," gumam Donghae sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan meluncur meninggalkan _basement_.

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

"Ini bukan arah pulang," gumam Hyukjae di tengah perjalanan.

Hyukjae melirik jendela di sampingnya, memperhatikan jalanan yang masih ramai meskipun hari sudah malam. Kalau tidak salah ingat, ini jalan menuju Haru Oneday.

"Kau mau ke Haru?" tanya Hyukjae penasaran.

"Hmm. Aku bosan diam di rumah, kita mampir sebentar ke Haru baru setelah itu pulang."

Sebenarnya Hyukjae ingin mengomel setelah mendengar jawaban Donghae barusan, tapi kemudian niatnya urung ketika Donghae tiba-tiba meliriknya dengan tatapan sendu. Demi Tuhan, Hyukjae lemah jika Donghae sudah menatapnya seperti itu. Hyukjae tidak bisa menolaknya jika Donghae sudah menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang sendu.

Hyukjae menghela napas. "Hanya sebentar, setelah itu pulang."

"Oke."

Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang lumayan sepi, kemudian turun dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hyukjae. Hal yang sebenarnya jarang dilakukan Donghae jika ada banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Itu sebabnya Hyukjae sangat menyukainya ketika hanya ada mereka berdua dan tidak ada siapa pun yang memperhatikan.

"Sesuatu pasti menganggu pikiranmu. Kau biasanya datang ke Haru malam-malam jika sedang tidak bisa tidur dan banyak pikiran," Hyukjae berkata sambil berusaha menyamai langkah Donghae yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, sebelum menoleh dan menawarkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Hyukjae.

"Hmm, begitulah."

Hyukjae menyambut uluran tangan Donghae sambil melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia takut ada orang yang mengikuti mereka. Namun setelah yakin tidak ada siapa pun, Hyukjae menggenggam tangan Donghae dengan mantap dan melangkah bersamanya menuju pintu masuk Haru yang sebenarnya sudah tutup.

"Duduklah, aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu."

Donghae menyuruh Hyukjae duduk di dekat jendela, kemudian ia melangkah ke _c_ _ounter_ untuk membuat sesuatu.

"Memangnya kau bisa menyalakan mesinnya?" tanya Hyukjae ragu.

Donghae berhenti sejenak, lalu berbalik. "Aku ..."

"Ah, jangan sentuh apapun!" Hyukjae menyusul Donghae ke _counter_ dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. "Kau tidak boleh menyentuh apa pun jika tidak mengerti cara menyalakannya."

"Kau sendiri, kau tahu bagaimana menyalakannya?" tanya Donghae sambil memperhatikan Hyukjae yang sedang terlihat kebingungan melihat mesin kopi itu.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Hyukjae polos.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, lalu tanpa alasan yang jelas mereka tersenyum.

"Bodoh," gumam Hyukjae sambil terkikik.

"Kau orang bodoh yang mengolok orang lain bodoh!"

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Hyukjae akhirnya. Ia menyerah karena tidak mau merusak apa pun. Bisa gawat jika Donghwa tahu.

"Oh, Donghwa _Hyung_ menyimpan mesin kopi manual di belakang. Tunggu sebentar."

Sambil menunggu Donghae kembali, Hyukjae duduk di atas meja _co_ _unter_ , kakinya yang menggantung ia goyangkan ke depan dan ke belakang. Dan tak lama Donghae kembali dengan mesin kopi manual di tangannya. Hyukjae masih bergeming ditempatnya sambil memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang sibuk memasukan serbuk kopi ke dalam mesin.

Hyukjae merutuk dalam hati ketika menyadari kekasihnya terlihat tampan, bahkan ketika dia tidak melakukan apa pun. Donghae hanya berdiri di sana menyiapkan minuman, tapi di mata Hyukjae dia seperti sedang berpose untuk pemotretan.

"Aku tampan, ya?" tanya Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gelas yang sedang ia isi dengan kopi. Ia tahu Hyukjae sedang memperhatikannya.

Hyukjae berdecak. "Siapa bilang? Kau terlihat bodoh."

Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban ketus kekasihnya, kemudian menyodorkan cangkir yang yang sudah terisi kopi hangat pada Hyukjae.

"Perkataanmu selalu saja lain di hati dan lain di mulut," gumam Donghae sambil menyeruput kopinya.

Hyukjae melirik Donghae yang bersandar di meja _counter_. Tepat di sampingnya. "Ayolah, akui saja aku memang lebih tampan darimu."

Donghae melirik Hyukjae sekilas. Ia meletakan cangkir kopinya, lalu berdiri di hadapan Hyukjae yang masih duduk di meja _counter_. Hyukjae terkesiap ketika Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga hanya tersisa jarak tepat dua inci dari wajah Hyukjae yang mulai memanas.

"A ... apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mata _hazel_ Donghae menata dalam mata _doe_ Hyukjae yang kelam. "Bagaimana? Aku terlihat tampan dari jarak sedekat ini, bukan?"

"Kau ..."

Hyukjae tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba Donghae membungkamnya dengan pagutan. Awalnya lembut, lama-lama semakin menuntut dan telapak tangan kasar Donghae mulai menahan tengkuk Hyukjae agar pagutan mereka semakin dalam. Hyukjae tidak memejamkan matanya kali ini, ia memilih memperhatikan wajah tampan Donghae yang sedang mencumbunya. Mata _hazel_ indahnya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya. Membuat Hyukjae semakin terpesona padanya.

"Donghae ...," desah Hyukjae ketika Donghae melepaskan pagutannya dan mulai mencumbu pipi hingga telinganya yang terpasang anting baru-baru ini.

Donghae mengecup sensual telinga Hyukjae, sebelum akhirnya turun ke ceruk leher Hyukjae. Ia sengaja meninggalkan tanda merah di sana, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan bibirnya menuju bahu Hyukjae yang sedikit terlihat karena jaket denim yang dikenakannya merosot melalui bahu sempitnya setelah Donghae tarik saat sesi ciuman mereka sebelumnya.

Puas dengan bahunya, Donghae mendongak menatap Hyukjae. "Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak mau kau terluka karena aku.

Hyukjae menatap dalam mata _hazel_ Donghae yang berkilauan. "Aku tahu ...," katanya sambil mengelus lembut rahang Donghae dengan jemari halusnya.

Donghae membawa Hyukjae ke dalam dekapannya. "Terima kasih selalu berada disisiku selama ini. Terima kasih karena selalu menguatkan aku yang rapuh ini. Terima kasih karena bersedia menerimaku yang banyak kekurangan ini. Terima kasih karena lahir ke dunia ini dan menemaniku yang selalu kesepian ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Jangan pernah terluka karena aku."

Hyukjae mematung, ia tidak bisa membalas kalimat panjang Donghae yang tiba-tiba itu. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Hyukjae merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kalimat sederhana yang diucapkan Donghae itu membuat Hyukjae merasa sangat berarti dan sangat dicintai olehnya. Perlahan tangan Hyukjae mengelus punggung Donghae, sesekali ia menepuknya lembut. Tidak ada yang bisa Hyukjae katakan saat ini, kata-katanya tidak akan cukup untuk menggambarkan rasa bahagianya saat ini.

"Aku ingin kita terus bersama seperti ini, aku ingin terus memelukmu dan terus melindungimu. Hyukjae, meskipun aku tidak bisa memperlakukanmu dengan baik, percayalah aku selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untukmu. Aku tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaanku dengan benar, tapi kuharap kau selalu tahu bahwa yang ada dihatiku hanya dirimu."

Hyukjae mengeratkan pelukannya, ia ingin menangis jika Donghae terus mengatakan isi hatinya. "Hentikan, kau akan membuatku menangis jika diteruskan."

Donghae tertawa pelan, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Hyukjae. Oh, rupanya Hyukjae benar-benar berkaca-kaca. Donghae tersenyum, kemudian menangkup wajah Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu," katanya sebelum menghujani bibir plum Hyukjae dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lee Donghae bodoh. Itu sebabnya, kau tidak boleh sakit hanya karena memikirkan aku. Hmm?"

"Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu cemas."

Donghae mengecup singkat bibir Hyukjae sebelum membawanya ke dalam dekapan yang erat. Ia tidak peduli dengan apapun selama Hyukjae ada bersamanya. Selama Hyukjae berdiri di sisinya dan menjadi kekuatannya, maka Donghae punya keyakinan untuk menghadapi segalanya.

 ** _Because you're there, i can stay just the way i am... - D and E - Gift_**

 **END**

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

.

 **Haaaiiii... ini chapter bonus wkwkwkwkw**

 **I love you guys :)**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
